Me perteneces, Hyûga
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: —Bonito espectáculo, Hinata—habla por lo bajo, el de ojos ónix para que solo el nervioso joven alcancé a oírlo. Intenta ocultar su odio pero le es imposible. Después de deshacerse de ese estúpido rubio se encargaría de dejarle en claro a Hinata a quien le pertenecía. [Yaoi]
— Hyûga.

El recién nombrado da un respingón, al oír aquella endemoniada voz solicitarlo, no hace falta que volteé para saber de quién se trata. Para el sumiso joven ya es costumbre oír esa voz, tantas veces, como aquel sujeto se lo permite. Y sin proponérselo tiembla de miedo, ¿cómo no hacerlo si el Uchiha lo hace sentir más débil e incluso más sumiso de lo normal? Y se regaña duramente por ese hecho, él también es un hombre como el de ojos ónix, y no debería intimidarse de sobre manera a causa de él, aunque para qué negarlo, si ni siquiera es capaz de evitarlo. Por alguna razón, que hasta ese momento desconoce, el pánico ha cesado, ha recobrado algo de lucidez y en ese mismo instante su respiración se agita, sus piernas flaquean…, su cuerpo le está advirtiendo que si no hace algo al respecto terminara desmayándose, ha recordado a la persona que tiene en frente, ha recordado que ese alguien lo ha hecho sonrojar. Sabe que el pelinegro ha visto la escena y lo único que sabe hasta ese instante es que ese joven de ojos azules es hombre muerto (literalmente)

Sus ojos luna, se cristalizan, ante esa verdad.

¿Pero qué puede hacer al respecto? Prácticamente nada. Toda persona en ese internado sabe que la primer regla para poder sobrevivir en ese lugar es NO hablar con Hyûnga Hinata, NO respirar el mismo aire que él, NO acercarse a él, NO atreverse ni a mirarlo. Solo el Uchiha podía gozar de esos privilegios, él mismo se encargó de dejar más que en claro esas importantes reglas si querían vivir un día más de vida, todos sabían muy bien aquello, hasta cierto rubio (sobre todo él lo sabía), pero aquello le pareció absurdo, Hinata tenía derecho a relacionarse con quien quisiera y Sasuke no era nadie para impedírselo (según él), lo que este ingenuo desconocía que el Hyûnga estaba muy conforme con lo que hacía su compañero de cuarto. Estaba bien para el tímido muchacho ser propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha, le gustaba ser solo de él, aunque tal vez nunca se lo dijese por su timidez.

Hinata muy en el fondo sabía que el Uchiha sentía una pequeña y rara obsesión por él, algo que estaba muy lejos de asustarlo ya que entendía bien de que de esa forma Sasuke le demostraba su amor. Era una forma un tanto enferma de quererlo pero para el Hyûnga era aceptable. A veces se creía tan pequeño e insignificante que pensaba que Sasuke era el único capaz de quererlo, y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

—L-lo sieeento, Nar-uto. Deeebo i-irme.

Naruto, lo miró extrañado, iba a protestar para detenerlo un poco más de tiempo con él y poder hablar, pero al levantar un poco más la cabeza se percató de la presencia del pelinegro, y tras unos segundos se percató de que Sasuke era la razón por la que Hinata se alejaba, como podía, ya que los nervios seguían estando en él.

Sabía que el que antes había sido su amigo intentaría darle alguna advertencia para que se alejase de él Hyûnga, o lo más probable era que intentase matarlo, ¿para qué negar que a él a diferencia de Hinata si le asustaba lo posesivo que podía ser el Uchiha? Sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a irse para dejarlos solos, y si contaba con suerte salvar su vida. Pobre ingenuo. Nadie había hablado con el hijo de Hiashi y vivía para contarlo.

—Bonito espectáculo, Hinata—habla por lo bajo, el de ojos ónix para que solo el nervioso joven alcancé a oírlo. Intenta ocultar su odio pero le es imposible. Después de deshacerse de ese estúpido rubio se encargaría de dejarle en claro a Hinata a quien le pertenecía.

Hinata, al saber de antemano las endemoniadas intenciones, de quien tenía enfrente se deja caer sobre él y una vez que el Uchiha lo sostiene de forma posesiva por la cintura, su voz se quiebra y sin poder evitarlo suplica por la vida de Naruto—P-porfavor no l-le ha-aga daño—el pelinegro sonríe de medio lado, ¿acaso piensa qué él no recibirá un castigo por haberse atrevido a sonrojarse para ese idiota? Pobre Hyûnga más equivocado no podría estar. También le llegaría su momento.

— ¿Hacerle daño? —suelta con sarcasmo que Hinata no percibe, y en ese momento posa sus perlas sobre él, se siente aliviado y a la misma vez no a causa de que Sasuke lo sujeta con demasiada fuerza, va a terminar dejando marcados sus dedos sobre su pequeña cintura. Se sonroja ante tal pensamiento—solo voy a recordarle a quien le perteneces—dice sin más, y suelta a Hinata, para poder ir tras el rubio. Es oficial: lo va a matar.

El hijo de Hiashi sin saber qué hacer, dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza para detenerlo. Y logra su objetivo por unos minutos.

— ¿H-hay aaal-go queee y-yo po-dría haaa?…—sus mejillas toman un rojo intenso así como toda su angelical rosto, con esa acción Sasuke entiende que el Hyûnga está intentando distraerlo para que desista de su idea de ir tras Naruto. Intenta seducirlo, Hinata no es tan ingenuo como para no haber entendido que él era adicto a hundirse en él, a probar su piel y todo lo que forma parte de él. Maldito Hyûnga lo estaba incitando a tomarlo, y por más tentadora que le resultase la idea, todavía tenía asuntos que terminar.

— ¿Si hay algo que podrías hacer? —cuestiona el Uchiha, hace el mismo cuestionamiento que el Hyûnga ganándose a duras penas el asentamiento de Hinata, quien por un segundo respira aliviado al creer que ha ganado—llevar flores al sepelio del Uzumaki, supongo—responde y sin más va buscar a su próxima víctima.

Definitivamente nadie podía meterse con lo que era de un Uchiha, en especial si ese "algo" le pertenecía a Sasuke.

* * *

 **¿Alguien leyó esto? Espero que sí** [: **Es mi primer fic SasuHina, supongo que ya podré morir en paz** xD **me moría por escribir sobre ellos ¡y por fin lo hice! ¿Les agrado lo que leyeron?**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
